                (a) Technical Field of the Invention        
The present invention relates to an Internet connector, and in particular, an improved structure of a connector having a press plate to provide a protection to the connector and to facilitate releasing the connector from a connected PC or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a communication Internet connector having an insertion engaging plate A1, a serial port A2 and cable A3. The engaging plate A1 is employed to engage with the interface connector of a PC or any digital product and the engaging plate can be elastically extended or can be rapidly compressed, allowing the Internet connector to be connected to the slot of the connector seat. The currently available Internet connector A10 has a structure that cannot be changed and there are drawbacks as shown below:                (a) The current connector A10 is installed from the production line and if the connector A10 accidentally falls the entire structure of the engaging plate A1 will either be damaged or deformed such that the entire structure cannot be used further, and it is common that the connector is connected to a cable, and thus, the cable and the connector will have to be discarded, and the cost of production is increased.        (b) It is possible that the elastic angle of the engaging plate A1 can be either too wide or too small which may cause it to dislocate with the PC if an appropriate force is applied. Therefore, the only method to protect this is to limit the change of the entire angle.        (c) The engaging plate A10 has to be depressed in order to disengage the connector from the connector PC, however, the engaging plate A10 is normally too deep inside the slot of the interface connector and it is common that the finger nail of the user will be accidentally damaged.        
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that an improved Internet connector is designed so as to solve the drawbacks as shown above.